


Three magic words

by Morganlefay_6013



Series: Peter and Melissa dating [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, POV Melissa McCall, POV Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: Melissa is now recovered from the flu she had. And she realizes something she haven't think about before.Peter has been there every step of the way. He knows how he feels but hasn't spoke it outloud... yet.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Melissa McCall
Series: Peter and Melissa dating [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Three magic words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I know it's been a while, this weeks had been crazy at work, sorry about that. 
> 
> Here is a new piece of these two lovebrids being fluffy and cute. I promise we are not done yet. There is more coming. (I was thinking of a Thanksgiving/Christmas dinner were the two families are in the same place could be next, how would you like that? I imagine Derek being a bit awkward with Melissa and Stiles making fun of it. Isaac flitring with Cora and Scott trying to mediate in everything for Melissa's shake). 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

He nursed her back to health with great tenderness and patience. He didn’t leave her side, not once. It was most moving and surprising for her. But he did it, because he wanted to. And she held this to her heart. She hugged him tighter tonight. She felt better now. Tomorrow she would go back to the hospital, but she had today. They had today. She moved her fingertips along his jawline, lightly. He smiled but didn’t open his eyes. He caressed her shoulder with delicacy, making her close her eyes to his touch.

"Someone is feeling better, I see" he said, pulling her closer, making her laugh a little.

"Just because you took so good care of me" she replied, looking at his eyes.

"Anything for you, sweetheart" he smiled, and her heart skipped a beat. Maybe two. But oh, that tone, that smile, those eyes. He was going to be the death of her.

She could feel the blush all over her, and she felt helpless to it. It was absurd, they had been dating for a while. She had to make memory. Months. Three of them. She didn’t keep track of the time passed. She normally would. It was… being with him felt so… natural. Even with her first reluctancy, it turned out to be very fluid. And days passed by. Weeks. Months. And now she couldn’t imagine him not being in the picture, if she was honest. Why she was thinking this on the first place? Everything was fine. He was not going anywhere. He was here, with her.

"Mel?" he called, softly.

"Mmm?"

"Is everything alright?" he wanted to know, softly lifting her chin up to give her a worried look.

"Yes" she replied to him with shiny eyes, leaning to kiss him with enthusiasm. He placed his hands on her waist and replied to her kiss, softly with caution.

"May I remind you that you are recovering and living with two young werewolfs?" he teased. She smiled to this.

"I know, but… I can’t help myself when I wake up with you by my side" she replied playfully.

"Oh, then I’ll make sure that happens more often" he assured, his hands on her back, tracing circles.

"That would be wonderful. I don’t know what I’m going to do when I come back from work tomorrow and the bed is empty" she pouted. "At least smells like you after these days."

"If you are going to miss me so much I may just sneak my way in" he smirked.

"That would be amazing, but you have your own place, and I don’t know if that is fair" she doubted.

"Your wish is my command" he whispered.

"Give my poor heart a rest, would you? You said it yourself, we are not exactly alone" she mumbled, blushing again.

"Or you could come to my place, where we would be alone…" he said, his fingers going down her spine, and a fire lighted on her guts.

"That sounds… good" she breathed.

"It’s settled then" he gave her a sided smile, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. "Now, should we have some breakfast? I can make you pancakes" he offered, kissing her cheek, but his hands were still on her back. He would drive her crazy. In a good way.

"You are going to make me breakfast?" she smiled.

"I did for the week" he frowned.

"But I was sick, it’s different" she argued.

"I’ll make you breakfast as much as you let me" he said, seating for leaving the bed.

"I love you" she breathed, overwhelmed by this statement. Then she realized what she said.

Well, it wasn’t a lie, she did. She just discovered it. It slipped through her lips. If he was a regular man, he probably wouldn’t hear her, so she could act like it didn’t happened. But he did hear her. He turned to her, surprised. Then there was a moment of silence.

* * *

Peter looked at Melissa with attention, expecting she apologized, that she stepped away from what she just said. He wasn’t expecting to hear those words, and hearing them from her, well that made his heart jump. But even when she seemed to be true… it just slipped and he knew that. He also knew he wasn’t’ a loving person on a daily basis. He was better now with expressing himself and his feelings, but that was her, entirely. He hadn’t heard those three words directed to him in a very long time. And he didn’t want to appear needy, but it was music to his ears.

"Are you…" he started.

"I do" she nodded with renovated confidence. "I love you" she repeated. This time was a more conscient statement. And there were no lies there. She smiled to him. "I didn’t plan to tell you like this, but since it happened, I want you to know I do. You don’t need to take it like pressure or anything because I know things take time…" but he interrupted her placing his lips on hers.

His hands wandered through her face, caressing her cheeks with delicacy and then her hair, holding her close, pouring his feelings on every detail, hoping she would understand that he felt the same, that he loved her for the marvelous creature she was, capable of loving someone like him, offering him warmth and affection like no one did.

When the kiss was parted, she looked at him, catching air, her eyes scanning his face. She was so beautiful, so perfect. He put his forehead on hers and looked on her eyes.

"I’ve loved you for long now... You’ve bewitched me, body and soul" he told her, opening his heart.

"I… Did you just quote Pride and Prejudice?" she asked, amused.

"I did. That’s what you’ve done to me" he replied with a little smile. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly.

"I am so grateful you asked me for a second date" she confessed.

"I can ask you again" he suggested playfully, making her laugh.

"But first I will help you with the pancakes."

"I can handle it" he assured.

"I know you do, but you will encounter two unhappy teens downstairs. And Scott may be still sleepy, but Isaac wouldn’t. I’m not letting you to the wolfs." she said getting up.

"I’m a big bad wolf, I’ll live" he told her.

"But they would listen to me. I’m the Alpha on this house" she winked at him. He could only look at her in wonder as she walked out. She loved him. She did. "Peter? Are you coming?" she called from the stairs.

"Yes, my Alpha" he replied.


End file.
